The invention is based on an ultrasonic atomizer system for liquids. Ultrasonic atomizer systems are already known, which are used for instance for the injection of fuel in internal combustion engines, and in which ultrasonic vibrations are used to break up the stream of liquid emerging from the ultrasonic atomizer nozzles into tiny droplets. The diameter of the droplets of liquid produced by the ultrasonic atomizer nozzle varies over a very wide range, which is however, disadvantageous in many applications. For example, if this known ultrasonic atomizer nozzle is used for supplying fuel in internal combustion engines, then because of these varying droplet structures the fuel-air mixture is not optimally prepared, and the mixture is not distributed uniformly to the individual cylinders of the engine. Furthermore, one ultrasonic atomizer nozzle with an ultrasonic vibrator is required for each cylinder of the engine.